


Within The Lab

by BittyReaderAdeleined



Series: Reader Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyReaderAdeleined/pseuds/BittyReaderAdeleined
Summary: all credit to the Bitty Reader Adventures series by RivetHart who inspired me to write this series! thank you for writing your amazing stories Rivet! Full credit of the bittybones au by FuckinCrybaby on tumblr, most bitties in this series are my own, credit to the creators of those not used by me do not try taking credit for  any bitties i mention unless you are the TRUE creator of them





	1. Heh...Welcome To Hell...He'll Never Let you Leave...

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this if you are going to say i "ripped off" another author i wrote this by myself while i DID make it somewhat similar to RivetHart's Bitty Reader Adventures series i do clearly state that all credit of that goes to her

You were thrown into the cage roughly, Your captor's sharp phalanges jerking back as you tried grabbing onto one before sharply jabbing you with the end of his pencil. you wailed in pain as he walked away before hearing a sad voice float up from the cage below you "its no use...he feels nothing for us...for anyone...he only cares about 'science', money, and 'the greater good' he wont feel remorse for you" the voice cut off and a sound like metal scraping against the cage was heard from below you, You winced only imagining what could have caused a living creature to make that sound. their voice didn't have the strange echoing sound Mettaton's voice had so you knew they weren't a robot. you paced back and forth in your cage shaking despite how warm your sweater was. it had been a gift from your owner, a kind sans by the name of Ink, oh how you missed Ink he was always so nice and funny even the time you broke his paintbrush he had just shrugged it off and told you it was ok he could always get another, he was quite the contrast to Error who was always yelling at you for getting in his way. he would tie his blue strings around you and leave you hanging from the doorknob until ink got home but this usually ended in him getting bashed in the head with a paintbrush by Ink. you were shaken out of your thoughts as the man who took you came in you finally got a look at his face but immediately wished you hadn't, it was Gaster but not the one you knew. He had a mouth full of large sharp teeth and his red lab coat looked equally scary it had large sharp spikes on the edge that appeared to be made of blood even the cracks in his skull were scary they weren't the neat slim lines you were used to instead he had wide jagged gouges. He grinned his eye flaring a deep red color as he saw you all flinch back in your cages, you were trying to hide in your sweater as you heard a furious snarl coming from the cage below you and your cage began to rock as reddish orange magic sparked around the cage below you, the voice from earlier was the one to cry out but it wasnt in pain or fear, he was shrieking in rage and slamming himself back and forth trying to attack the Gaster who was grinning even more at this point "oh Kairu you always were one to volunteer" he said in a singsong voice as he opened the cage below you to seize Kairu, as he was removed you saw why it sounded like metal when he moved, most of his body was replaced with robotic parts and despite the large muzzle he had on which seemed to be attached by hooks in his flesh he still managed to bite into Gaster's phalanges as his sharp whiplike tail lashed around Gaster only smiled even wider as he was bitten "oooh im going to enjoy THIS!"

sorry if this wasnt what was expected! im not very good at writing so the chapters will probably all remain this size!


	2. Welcome To Hell Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we now continue and find out what Gaster did to Kairu after taking him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie! thank you to everyone who reads this! its my very first fanfic writing!

You leapt to your feet as your cage door was yanked open by Gaster who was snarling and muttering under his breath about "damn bitties and their magic" you backed up snarling your eyes flaring with purple and orange before sputtering out, Gaster laughed cruelly "oh I'm not here for YOU I'm not here to take ANYONE in fact I'm just returning your little FRIEND" he laughed as he shook Kairu who he held by the ear, you winced imagining how much pain that must cause him with his long delicate ears, Gaster laughed again and threw Kairu into your cage slamming the door behind him and walking out laughing, you rushed over to Kairu and placed his head on your lap crying, you saw that he now had one ear half ripped off and had large gashes in his arms and chest, you gently ran your hands over his neck and spine which had also somehow been replaced with metal, your hand jerked back as he suddenly curled into a ball whimpering "please...no...more..." you gently slid both hands to his sides just below his arms and slid him upright so you were holding him in a hug "its ok...i wont hurt you I'm going to find us a way out" you whispered to him, he sighed and went limp again falling asleep there in your arms, you woke up the next morning laying next to Kairu who had his arm over you and his tail coiled around both of your ankles tying you two together. you sat up and slid his tail off before looking over to the door half expecting to be back home with Ink and Error in the little house Ink had made you, but no such luck instead there was a rough metal door and a bowl of dry little food pellets. You sighed and stood up wincing slightly at the stiffness in your joints from laying on the cold metal floor and walked over to the bowl and scrunched up your nose at it, you sighed well it was better than nothing, you reached into the pocket of your sweater and pulled out one of the many slivers of monster candy Ink insisted you carry with you at all times in case you got lost or hurt, You looked up at the ceiling and whispered thanks for Ink's motherhen side before walking over to Kairu and gently shaking him awake, he grumbled in protest and rolled over, you rolled your eyes and sighed before poking him with a piece of wire that you had found on the cage floor, he immediately leapt to his feet and seized your soul with his eyes blazing orange, you simply stood there hands raised soul swirling purple and orange before you. The magic faded from his eyes and he stared at your soul the little white pips in his sockets widening as he watched the colors swirl and twist. after a few moments your soul retreated into your chest again, Kairu stared at you in disbelief "who are you and whats your name..."


	3. Smoke and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers are here and they want to help

You opened your eyes and yawned, a few days had passed since Kairu had been taken and brought back put in your cage instead of his own. you looked over next to you where Kairu was laying still asleep, you two had started sleeping close to each other so you would immediately know if the other was taken by Gaster, so far nothing like that had happened but each day more and more bitties were taken more often than not returning with horrible damage done to them, a few that had cage-mates were lucky enough for them to try healing them others just screamed and begged for death. you stood up and walked over to the door and looked up at the clock, good it was nine pm, you had both taken to sleeping during the day because Gaster was always left around seven pm and arrived around seven am so that left you around twelve hours give or take to roam freely, you tensed as you heard the door creak open, a few moments later you could smell cigarette smoke, you were in one of the higher up cages so you had to step closer to the door to see who it was, you immediately cried out recognizing the figure as alpha clan Gaster, his head jerked up when he heard you, you stepped back in shock it wasn't Gaster at all he looked more like a Sans but he was much taller and had no shirt beneath his half length leather jacket so you could see his ribs, he turned his head to the door and called out "hey bro you gotta see this" a few seconds later a slim spidery figure stepped through the door, this one was more recognizable as a papyrus but was too tall for the door and had to stoop a few feet so he could fit through "what is it brother?" he looked around confused. you turned and walked over to Kairu and shook him awake "Kairu...Kairu wake up!" you spoke in a whisper not wanting the skeletons to hear you, he sat up groggily but smiled when he saw you "good night Adila" you snorted at his stupid joke "yeah yeah good night to you too but I didn't wake you just to talk c'mon over to the door" you yanked him to his feet as he stumbled a bit trying to stand, once he gained his balance you walked over to the door together and stood there holding each other and staring at the two skeletons as they stared back. after a few moments you took your hand off Kairu's shoulder keeping your other arm wrapped around his waist and beckoned the taller skeleton closer, it would have been pointless to beckon the other, he was too short to stand level with where you were, he looked left and right then pointed at himself as if you might be beckoning someone else, you rolled your eyes and nodded your hand back on Kairu's shoulder, you spoke your voice almost a whisper "who are you? why are you here?" his eyes flicked to Kairu with all his metal parts then back to his brother who shook his head violently telling him not to share their names, he looked back to you "I'm sorry but we cant say" his voice was much softer than any other Papyrus's voice, you looked felt Kairu's grip on you tighten as he stared the skeleton down, the muzzle hooked to his face didn't stop him from opening his mouth or moving his lips obviously seeing as he always spoke but the skeletons didn't know this so he kept silent, the Sans glanced at his brother "hey bro what are they saying?" the Papyrus glanced away from you "they aren't talking much brother" he said before turning back to you "i-is he alright?" he said motioning to Kairu with one slender finger, you nodded "yes, there isn't much that can be done about whats been done to him, you see all of this" you said as you motioned to the metal that had replaced flesh and bone in many places "was done with surgically a few months before I arrived, removing it would be dangerous to him" you held tighter to Kairu and placed your head against his chest as the skeleton recoiled as if struck and held his hand to his chest clutching at the gray turtleneck he wore under his long coat, the shorter one's eye flared bright yellow "whats wrong bro?" he asked as his brother turned and stepped toward him "brother..." he stepped closer "you have to see them" he said as he lifted his brother so he was eye level with your cage, he rested his head on the top of the cage below you and peered in at you, you held tighter to each other, Sanses were always less trusting and kind not counting swap Sans, but he recoiled just as his brother had when he saw Kairu, you held tighter to him and moved your hands so you were hugging him, after a few minutes the Sans was replaced again with his brother "w-were going to get you out" he croaked, he had obviously been crying and you could see the luminous green tears in his sockets "I promise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! THE ECHO BROTHERS ARE HERE! I've been excited to write this chapter! Personally i love the echo brothers!


	4. Charachter Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter to let you all get to know the charachters better. there will be more chapters like this as the story changes and progresses while more charachters are added or old ones change
> 
> I'm going to be dog sitting this weekend so you can expect ALOT of chapters

Adila: You are Adila, the main charachter of the first part of my ReaderTale series, you are slim, fast, and quick witted you will always help another in need regardless of the dangers, your soul is a swirling with bright purple and orange, you make friends quickly but are suspicious of most Gasters not including Swap of course. Your best friend is Kairu, another bitty you met when captured by UnderFell Gaster.

Kairu: Your best friend, a tall red skinned bitty with dragon-like features most of his body is replaced with a metal skeleton including one of his hands, something went wrong during the procedure on the other hand so that was replaced with a hook, Kairu does not have eyes instead he has large silver sockets with white pricks of light similar to a skeleton, his ears are long and slim but one is half cut off, when Gaster took Kairu he had the constant problem of Kairu biting him so he solved this by attaching a metal muzzle to him with hooks in his flesh, this does not keep him from speaking, eating, or drinking, it can cause pain if he tries opening his jaws too wide, his Soul is a bright orange with green but is cracked from abuse so he relies on good friends for his emotional stability.

Spider: Spider is Gaster Papyrus, Smoke and Spider are trying to help you they want to break you out of the warehouse along with all the other bitties being held hostage, his soul is a bright green color, there not much is known about them at this point.

Smoke: Smoke is Spider's brother Gaster Sans, Smoke is very wary and can be distant at times but he has a kind soul once you get to know him, He tries to act tough but he has a soft spot for small creatures and cares deeply for his brother, he has a vibrant yellow soul matching his magic, not much is known about him and his brother at this point.

UnderFell Gaster: This is the beast that took you from Ink where you were happy, but at the same time him doing this allowed you to find your best friend and helped you see who you really were, when you had been with ink you were somewhat of a coward so maybe he helped you in his own sick twisted way


	5. Update

I'm sorry to everyone but i wont be posting for some time due to a lack of what to write, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, if you have ideas or want to see a certain charachter including your own in the series please email me at novafox2004@gmail.com, again i am so sorry for not posting today but i can not think of what to write, thank you to everyone reading this series its really nice to know people enjoy what i write


	6. New Friends...Or Perhaps New Foes

You sat up groggily and looked around, how long had it been since...Spider and Smoke, yes that's what you would call them, how long had it been since they...visited...Kairu was beginning to grow restless and had even started to lash out at you, he of course apologized profusely and would try to make it up to you, perhaps it was something to do with his dragon-like traits but his "gifts" as he called them mostly consisted of shiny bits of metal, coins, and small jewels on occasion, how he managed to get out of the cage to find these trinkets still eluded you, yet there was something endearing about how he could go from snarling at anyone who came near to being the sweetest person you had ever met in a matter of moments, without you noticing he had crawled over to you holding a golden ring in his jaws "I-I'm sorry...for this morning...I didn't mean to hurt you, your the one person here who means anything to me and you've become my closest friend..." he whimpered and shuffled closer, with a gentle smile you pulled him close in a hug, the slim lines on your left cheek stung a little but forgiving him was easy "I know, don't you go getting all soft on me though, your supposed to be the fighter here not me" suddenly the door to your cage swung open and a bitty was thrown in as Gaster shook his hand swearing like a sailor at them "pįęçę øf šhįt pęrførmęr bįttįęš"  
The stranger scrambled to their feet and snarled at him lashing out with a whip-like arm "better watch who ya call trash   
p a l, ya might just say it to the wrong person some day and get yer ass handed to ya" a female by the sound of it, she looked rather like Kairu but with some differences, she had a cracked heart shape on her back, instead of a spike on the end of her tail she had a small pearl coiled up in the end of her tail, one arm looked to be a long slim tentacle, her other hand was skeletal, and she wore a small ringleader's top hat and bow tie, there was a small silver ring on her middle finger as well, most definitely a performer, she suddenly turned and looked at you, her face was different too, her eye sockets were black and much larger than Kairu's, she had a star shape on her forehead and a long black stripe trailing down to her nose which was white, she looked much more dog-like than dragon-like yet she seemed like the kind of person that when she spoke, people listened "and who might you two be? Ah of course, I should introduce myself first, after all, a performer never asks their audience for names before sharing their own, I am Shiba, ringleader in a traveling circus, do not look so startled, the larger acts are handled by my companion, I shall not share his name however seeing as he is not here" she removed her hat and bowed "now, who are you?" You looked at her in astonishment for a moment, a bitty as a circus ringleader? That was entirely unheard of "oh...our names, my name is Adila and this is Kairu" you gestured to Kairu who was staring at her with a look of awe "I've never seen a circus act before...could you show us?" She chuckled at his question but shook her head "sadly I cannot, I have none of my equipment with me" her eye lights flickered to the ring that lay beside you "ahh, a gift from a male Kivora is nothing to be taken lightly, often it is a courting gesture reserved only for the females of our species" your face turned bright red, courting? As in how wild male animals would court a female to try winning her over as his mate? Kairu looked rather flustered as well though it was hard to tell with his red scales, was there something he wasn't telling you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH! IM SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG BUT ITS FINALLY OUT! IVE BEEN BUSY WITH...things...BUT ITS FINALLY OUT! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND NOT BLOWING ME UP WITH RANDOM SPAM ABOUT "WURS MAH CHAPTURRR FEIVE?! UR SICH A BTCH TURTURING US LIEK DIS!" I know this one kinda seems a bit random and all over the place but it will make sense, Shiba will make more sense as will other things *looks at Kairu* YEAH IM TALKING ABOUT YOU MR.IDONTWANTPEOPLETOKNOWABOUT  
> MYMASSIVEFUCKINGCRUSH!  
> Also this one is probably shorter than expected and I'm sorry about that but again, I've been busy with other things


	7. UPDATE

hello there my readers, I'm sorry to those of you who have taken an interest in my little series Within The Lab, but the story is being cancelled, I've looked back at my old writing here and am very dissatisfied with it, fear not though, as I will be making a new story, which will have better quality of writing, at the time I started this story I was just starting with Literate Roleplay so I had very little writing experience, if you wish to attempt starting a roleplay with me, you can find me on Undertale Amino as Adeliened, yes i know the spelling is slightly different than my name here, however that is due to an error made when typing my username for AO3, Literate to Semi Literate roleplayers only please, as I will never accept requests from illiterate roleplayers, and even so the acceptance of a request is very rare, again I am very sorry about any inconveniences this may cause, I will (hopefully) post the first chapter of my new story tonight


End file.
